edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki
I'll help! I love that show! Max2 Cool! I might be a 'crat soon, so I could sysop you if you'd like. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:11, 30 April 2007 (UTC) About the URL....... Erm, the URL to the main page is http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, and I noticed the "ed" in the beginning. Someone might think this is an erectile dysfunction wiki. Ugh. 01:25, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Ugh. I think you may be a perv, Chia. Ugh. Please don't say that. At least it might attract more editors...pervy ones. Lol. But, I think this wiki's name should be changed into something more catchy...like...EDCYCLOPEDIA! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 23:18, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not a perv. Whenever I watch Cartoon Network or Nickelodeon there's a whole bunch of E.D. pills and stuff. It's a syndrome. So they supposedly have to advertise it on children's channels. >.< 00:58, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Really? It must be your area, 'cause I know that they don't advertise it in my area. Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 12:36, 5 May 2007 (UTC) I didn't think it was that bad I just went with whatever worked but I can't change it right?Z-Master101 00:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New logo I think that someone should make a new logo. The other one is kinda messed up. :I've reduced the size of it. Does it look ok now? Angela talk 03:34, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::It looks better, but there seems to be a one pixel thick white outline around all three Eds. I bet it's just a bug my computor has. 23:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::It's a Wikia bug (some call it a feature!) that makes the background white if an image isn't exactly the right size. This is because until recently the background of most wikis was white so people designed their logos to work well on a white background. If you refresh your cache of MediaWiki:Slate.css, it should become transparent instead of white. Angela talk 03:24, 13 June 2007 (UTC) New main page Do you think there should be a new main page? I mean, the starter page is crummy...--70.157.246.102 01:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :No we won't get a "new" main page because then the new one can't be named "Main Page", but we can always reorganize our current one. 22:21, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Inactive...Oh no. This wiki is becoming inactive, and will be if I stop checking in here every now and then. We need more editors! Ed, the great onetalk to Ed 14:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) The Last Names!! OK I have a girlfriend named Naoko Tsuchi from japan (become friends with me and I will let u know about some of it) and she has Danny.A on her myspace!! and she has been told about the last names! here they are! Ed Horace Monoboroster, Edward "Double-D" Marion Zimintator, Eddy Skipper McGee, Jimmy Phlufshine, Jonny Underwood, Plank Splinto, Kevin Jerko, Rolf Yolkvolt, Nazz Falishieyi and Sarah Monoboroster OK so I updated all of them on the names and if Naoko is messing with me its OK it is what she does after all! :She is definaetly messing with you. Please sign yor posts - like this: Rcmero 16:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) New featured article! Just changed the featured article to a new one; Edd. Besides, it's about time we changed the featured article! Give me your ideas for the next one! Jr.2k8 17:00, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Finally, it been over 2 months since that featured article was there! Thank-a-you-very-much. --Jspyster1 01:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I personally think that Machines should be the next the featured article. I have worked very hard on it and the pages it links to. So please put it up.—Railgun88 22:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much for making Machines the featured article! - 04:36, 2 October 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, the next featured article should now be either Captain Melonhead or Professor Scam, whichever one, really... -Anonymous Fan 12:19 AM, 12 April 2009 (UTC) We haven't change the featured article for a while now. I personally think that the Rolf's House article should be the next featured article. Before I fixed it up, it was the worst looking house related article. But now that I totally fixed up the entire article, I personally think it's the best looking house related article on this wiki. So would you kindly make the Rolf's House article the next featured article? I would do it myself but I don't know how. Thanks :Good idea, will do now. What about the featured media? It can be a picture or video. --'JR' talk to JR 14:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you can find a video or image that is worth featuring than go ahead. We need something new and more exciting like this pic (it went in the wrong place so look up top) -- 13:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Admins Needed This wiki has few admins, but none have been active in some time. If anyone would like to request to be made an admin here please visit the adoption request page on Wikia Central. If there are multiple people that would like to share admin duties, please discuss it with each other, and choose who will make the request, and be sure to include in your request that you will be making another user a co-admin and sharing duties. --Uberfuzzy 07:02, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I went there and I was told to make the request here. --Rcmero 15:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The Kids Ages It has been brought to my attention that someone will not stop adding ages to the main character's pages. Though I keep removing the info because there is little proof on how old the kids are, someone is still not geting the point. If you are the one responseable for adding the false info and you happen to be reading this message, would you kindly stop it.--Jspyster1 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Can we at least keep Eddy's Age Because That Age Has Been Confirmed. --BestEEnEFan 8:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, Eddy's age has already been noted. -- Pages I'v Recently Heard That a Anoymus User Has Been Writing Giberish On The Episode Pages So For The Users That Do That Could You Please Stop It.--BestEEnEFan 05:36 , 12 April 2009 (UTC) okay! let's all band together, and talk-out that unprincipled cruel soul!!! p.s.: don't thank me if you see good edits, i'm just here to help -Anonymous Fan 1:50 PM, 12, april 2009 (UTC) Vandals Me again, I need your guy's help, there is one particular vandal here who's IP adress is 68.42.0.154. For the past few weeks he has been vandalizing pages with random crud about wrestling of other junk. Despite my warnings to him, he continus to vandalize over and over again and it wastes my time to clean it up. So if you find any of his edits, i ask you to please delete them. Thank you for your time.-- Here is a list of some of his edits. some more of his crap Featured articles I think we should make a category for the featured articles...--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fanon Wiki? Is there one in existence, or is this only part knowledge base? CDiGanon 18:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, this is the only Ed, Edd n Eddy related wiki.-- ::There should at least be a category for for the upcoming fanon wiki. CDiGanon 00:15, 3 May 2009 (UTC) A links page? How about if we make a page where all the members can add links to all their favorite ed,edd,n,eddy websites?--Edstalker 00:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well, your user page is the perfect place to do that.-- New Spoiler Page Ok people, if you want to write spoilers about the movie here is the page you can do that on. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) Please keep in mind that this is the ONLY place where you can write spoilers, for now. Remember: whatever spoilers you write on that page, stays on that page.-- Blog/Fanfiction Hey people, did you know that you have your very own blog on your user page? It's at the top of your user page. In the "Blog" section you are free to write about anything you want, opinions, reviews, fanfiction, and more! So please, if you are about to create a new page about a piece of fanfiction you wrote, and if your "fanfic" is only this long, please, do us a favor, and just post your fanfic idea into your blog. It will save us editors a great amount of time if you would just post your fanfic ideas that way. Thanks.-- EEnE Replaced With Pokemon Today CN Was Just Careless About Fans And Replaced It With Pokemon, I Sit Down In The Kitchen And Get My Lunch Thinking Ed Edd n Eddy Is On. My Grandparents And I Get Ready To Watch It With A Nice Ham And Chesse On Rye, We Turn It On And No Ed-Boys. What A Slap In The Face For Me, I've Been A Fan All My Life, And It's Just F****** Pokemon -- 23:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer :Truly. -- 04:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think Avast ye Eds should be the next featured article... ...because it is the highest rating and has a whole page of good work on it from everybody. -- 18:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, maybe, but lets wait until next month. After all, the Rolf's house article has only been featured for a few days. Done and done. --Rcmero 19:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Move Talk I think this talk page should be moved to the actual main page, that way it'll be easier to access. --Rcmero 16:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) How is it not easy to access already? All you have to do is click on the "Discussion" tab button at the top of the page? And also, I'm not sure if it's even possible to move a talk page to the main page. Was it already on the main page? --Rcmero 23:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) New Poll Will somebody please make a new poll, I'm getting tired of who's the most bizzare character in EEnE. -- 14:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer Attention All Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanfiction Writers!!! We adimns here at the wiki have just now created a separate wiki entirely devoted to you to write your fanfiction on. Isn't that thoughtful of us? This means that you now have an entire place to write your fanfics on. You can go to the "Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki" by clicking on the tab on the side bar on the left side of the main page, or by clinking on this link. http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Fanon_Wiki Now that you have your own wiki to write fanfiction on, this means that we will be removing all the fanfiction on this wiki. DON'T WORRY, we will just be moving all the fanfics on this wiki to the other one. So if you are an author and see that your fanfic has been deleted, it just means that we moved it to the new wiki. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me ASAP. As of right now, we are starting to move the fanfics over to the new wiki. Thanks for your attention. Now the links have got to be fixed. --Rcmero 19:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) New EEnE wiki Hello fans of ed edd and eddy i'm sorry for leaving a message on the main page but this is important.I have a ed edd eddy wiki to but i need help.Please i need help.If you can go to http://myededdeddy.wikia.com jypster 1 if you see this please put this on the menu please.i need all the help from Batguy12.And please do not band me for this i'm despret Moved this to the talk page - and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) - like this: Rcmero 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Help please i need help on my wiki myededdneddy.wikia.com.Please anyone i need help.ANd jypster1 please do not delet this message,.I need help.We all are ed edd eddy fans. From Batguy12. Again moved to the talk page - please stop putting this in the main page. --Rcmero 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) help help please do not delet this please i need help with my wikia.myededdneddy.wikia.com by batguy12 Will you stop putting this on the main page? --Rcmero 20:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I've sent a message to Jspyster1. Now, will you PLEASE stop? --Rcmero 20:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Is it really necessary to have two Ed, Edd n Eddy Wikia anyway? Not to mention the other one has pretty much the same topics, the bios of the characters... --Dorkster 17:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Confused What happened to the skin? --Rcmero 14:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, does the skin look like This? If so, it did that to me yesterday. It will probably go away in a few hours. Yes it did. But it's back to normal now. --Rcmero 19:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Attention All Users This is Jspyster1 speaking. This is an answer to why I haven't been active on this wiki for a few days. You see, I am going through some "family problems" that I don't want to talk about right now. Not only that but I have to go back to school tomorrow and I have no school supplies and my mom is to sick to help me go out and buy some. My life is sounding like a real sob-story right now and because of all my problems I will not be editing here at the wiki for a few weeks (If I'm lucky) until I sort things out. If you wish to help me, all you have to do is pray that my family goes back to normal. Your admin, . That's sad man, I hope your problem get's fixed. -- 14:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Update: IT GETS WORSE! My situation has gone from bad to WORSE!!! Not only is my family low on money, but since we couldn't pay the bills this month the city is going to shut off my water, my electricity, my everything!!! WHY ME!!! There is some good news though. I finally went back to school today and I had a pretty good day , and my Dad may be able to aid us financially. Pray for me. Good luck man. --Rcmero 16:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update: Sometimes I wounder if I am being punished for something. Well we managed to get my mom to a hospital and I am currently being taken care of my dad who came here all the way from California to help out (I live in Texas). My situation is still really bad. First someone stole a window screen off one of the windows of my house, now my air conditioning is not working and it won't be fixed for another week! What did I do to deserve this!!! -- 14:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! I'm f****** tired of my best user freind getting treated like crap and no one but me and Rcmero trying to get him through his problem, alot of you probaly don't belive him. Alot of you don't like, those are probaly just vandals, he blocked Frok Boi, "Miley Cyrus" all those over guys. I'm goning to make a stand on my street, put up a sign, and i will start the Jspyster Foundation. For all you dudes and duddetes who don't like him, you probaly don't like Wildwood (North wildwood) either AND FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO THINK I'M CALIFORINAN I'M NOT, I'M A PROUD PHILADELPHIAN, Goodbye -- 02:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Update: Well my A/C is sort of working, and my house has cooled down a little but it still may need to be repaired. And now my little brother is going to go back to school in a few weeks, after being home-schooled for 3 years, and he is extremely nervous. not only is he starting at a new school but he may not have many friends there, he is also dyslexic and I'm worried that the kids there may pick on him. I hope things get better soon. Ya' know Spyster, I know your going through some tough times, But your very lucky you live in Texas, our summer stank here in Jeresy and at least they have some decent BBQ done there, my dad and mom (my mom makes pulled pork) and a couple bbq resturants up here only make it good. So just be happy you had a hot summer. Sorry my IP is way up there, this stupid coumputer messed up again What the f*** Okay, look, I know the movie page is blocked but I can't leave a message on the talk page, oh, come on-- 03:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'll unblock it as long as you promise not to post any spoilers on it. Promise. -- 13:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I unblocked it. The next featured article August is ending and we need a new featured article. What do you think? Vote what you think should be the next featured article below. What should be the next featured article? A. Don't Rain on My Ed B. The Day the Ed Stood Still C. The Eds are Coming D. A Fistful of Ed E. Look Before You Ed F. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw G. Out with the Old, In with the Ed H. All Eds Are Off I. Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures J. Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century K. Other If you choose "Other", please state your prefered featured article below. --Rcmero 12:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't edit! Okay, guys, the reason I have'nt edited in a couple weeks is because this dumb coumputer will only let me edit on talk pages, I have an IP on another coumputer because I can't edit on this one. And I'm always here at my Mom Mom's house because my Mom and Dad have to work so I'm barely on It If there's anyone who know's what to do just tell me. -- 14:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Can anybody give me advice where to free download the movie Ed, Edd n Eddys big picture show? Except from youtube I think it's illegal if you try to download it antwhere else for free.